Coke or Pepsi? sneak peek
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: A sneak peek of my first songfic. Read and review to find out what it's about. *VOTING CLOSED! STORY COMING SOON!* **NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED ONCE THE ACTUAL STORY COMES UP!**
1. sneak peek

**Hey! I'm not officially back yet, just typing from Atlanta! I got this idea for a oneshot from when I asked the classic question-Coke or Pepsi? My family and I agreed that Coke was better. But if you want to prove me wrong, go ahead and respond. I'd love to hear what you think. OK, here's a sneak peek of my new songfic Coke or Pepsi. Here we go!**

**Coke or Pepsi?**

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Simon groaned, setting his tray down in the seat next to Alvin, who was viciously glaring at Brittany.

"They've been arguing about which soda brand was better for the last fifteen minutes now," Jeanette explained, leaning her head in her hand and picking at her pasta salad.

"And she won't back down! Coke is way better than Pepsi!" Alvin said, not even throwing a glance at his brother.

"Pepsi is better!" Brittany said.

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Guys, calm down!" Eleanor yelled, slamming her fist down on the table, which made her lemonade shake. "Why don't you guys just drop it?"

"I will if he/she will!" the two shouted at their counterpart.

"Why don't they have a baking contest?" Theodore asked. "I can be the judge." He licked his lips at the thought.

"No, that's too easy," Simon pondered for a moment. "How about trivia?"

"Brittany and Alvin stared at him. Alvin said, "Please! Like I know trivia, Simon."

Simon smirked mischievously. "That's why I suggested it."

Alvin rolled his eyes at his attempt to torture him. "Any other ideas?"

Jeanette brightened suddenly. "Hey, how about a sing-off? First one to quit wins."

Alvin and Brittany raised their eyebrows at her.

Jeanette slumped in her seat shyly. "It was just a suggestion…"

A smile spread across Brittany's face. "Actually, I'm surprised that I hadn't thought of it. That's a really great idea."

Jeanette beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, and in fact, I know what song I'm gonna sing," Brittany said, leaning into him.

"Really?" Alvin replied, getting in her face as well. "I do, too."

"Well, bring your game face then, 'cause I'm about to stomp!" Brittany popped her lips to emphasize her point.

Alvin wiped his cheek. "Fine. Bring it, Britt!"

"Fine!" Brittany got up from her seat and backed away across their cafeteria, not taking her eyes off him.

"Fine!" Alvin did the same, heading for the gym instead.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

And they disappeared into their respectful places.

Eleanor raised her blond eyebrows, and then went back to eating the piece of chocolate cake in front of her. "This should be interesting."

**Whoo! I hope you liked that. I will soon put a poll up for which songs Brittany and Alvin will sing. And if you want to request a song, you just review. Click the review button like your life depends on it! Later!**


	2. VOTE 4 UR FAVE SONGS!

**Yo, my peeps! I'm finally getting something uploaded since school started. Thank goodness! The thing is, I need your opinions on the songs I have chosen for Brittany and Alvin to sing in Coke or Pepsi. I have narrowed it down to 10 songs for each of them. Here are your choices:

* * *

**

Brittany's Top 10:

Pink-"So What"

Avril Lavigne-"Girlfriend"

Katy Perry-"Hot N Cold"

Lady Gaga-"Love Game"

Demi Lovato-"Can't Back Down"

M.I.A.-"Paper Planes"

Beyonce-"Irreplaceable"

Britney Spears-"Piece Of Me"

Gwen Stefani-"Hollaback Girl"

Janet Jackson-"Feedback"

* * *

Alvin's Top 10:

Kevin Rudolf-"Let It Rock"

Travis McCoy-"Billionaire"

Mdot-"Fire"

Flo Rida-"Low"

Chris Brown-"Kiss Kiss"

Fall Out Boy-"Dance, Dance"

Jamie Foxx-"I Don't Need It"

Justin Bieber-"One Time" **(Grr! I hate his squeaky girl's voice with a passion! But his song is just so addicting…)**

Kanye West- "Stronger"

Fall Out Boy- "Thnx Fr Th Mmrs"

* * *

**Well, that's all I got for you. I need at least 10 votes to encourage me on this idea, guys. So vote, vote, vote! Please? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with cherries, sugar and sprinkles on top?**

**Yes! I knew I could count on you guys to make this happen! But, be warned: no votes, no story. Got it? Good. I still take requests for songs, too, if you disagree with anything on this list.**

**Well, gotta get back to important things, like schoolwork, TV…and the chapters of my stories that are practically begging to be finished. Laterz! :)**


	3. Brittany's Top 5 Poll

**Hola, humans and inhumans of the Internet! Heavens-Angel96 here with an update!  
**

**I know that several of you have been dying for me to finish this story, but I am here to inform you that the poll is up!**

**Yes, I finally put the poll up for Brittany's songs. All you have to do is just click away at it!**

**I was forced to do it because SOME PEOPLE seemed to have forgotten to vote and I'm only 2 votes short of my 10 votes. *surveys room angrily***

**Well, now the wait is over for the poll and any vote is accounted for! Here are your choices:**

Brittany's Top 5

Pink-"So What"

Avril Lavigne-"Girlfriend"

Katy Perry-"Hot N Cold"

Lady Gaga-"Love Game"

Demi Lovato-"Can't Back Down"

**Aren't they pretty? Just look at them! They're so sparkly!**

**Okay, the poll will be up for quite some time. Maybe... three, four months?**

**So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**Get your friends, family, aunts, uncles, local hobos, dogs, rabbits, aliens, whoever and whatever to vote!**

**And besides... what poll doesn't make a good stocking stuffer for Christmas?**

** Alvin's poll will follow up after this one!**

**~*Happy holidays!*~**

**:)  
**


	4. Alvin's Top 5 Poll

**Hello! It's been a long time since I've been here! I would have been back sooner, but...you know...life...**

**Awkward...**

**OK, let's get to the chase. YOU need to know Alvin's songs, correct? well, the poll is up now, so click away. Oh, and here are your choices:**

Kevin Rudolf-"Let It Rock"  
Mdot-"Fire"  
Justin Bieber-"One Time"  
Justin Bieber- "Baby"  
Fall Out Boy- "Thnx Fr Th Mmrs"

**Yep, there they are, in their shining glory.**

**...**

**Well, are you still staring at this page? Get to it! I'm only counting poll votes, so don't vote here. Trust me, if you do, I won't remember who voted for what.**

**Go vote! Have a nice summer! Eat pie!**

**~*Thanks for your votes!*~**

**:)  
**


	5. VOTING CLOSED! STORY COMING SOON!

**~*THE LONG WAIT IS OVER!*~**

**~*VOTING NOW CLOSED!*~**

**Hi, guys! Thanks for all your votes! Now I can get to finish writing this story. It's been a long time to think about it, but your votes made it so much easier. :)**

**Depending on how busy my schedule is, I can't say for sure when it will be done, but expect it at least by June, maybe sooner.**

**Of course, I'm not revealing which songs will be in the story. I want the entire thing to be a surprise. ;)**

**So, tell me your thoughts. Who do you think will win? Do you like Coke or Pepsi? All will be revealed soon! AND CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE FOR MORE POLLS!**

**That's it for now! Peace and love,**

**~*Heavens-Angel96*~**

****NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED ONCE THE ACTUAL STORY COMES UP!****


End file.
